Últimos instantes
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: La noche antes de que empiece la Cuarta Guerra, Ino llama a Naruto para decirle sus sentimientos. "-¿Entonces…?- Ella dejó su pregunta sin acabar. -Entonces, disfrutemos mientras podamos." Regalo de cumpleaños para Meilyng-LoveU.H .


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Seguro que os sorprenderá verme por esta sección con esta pareja pero... ¡Aquí estoy! Para hacer este regalo he tenido que ampliar nuevos horizontes, lo cuel me ha venido de maravilla.**

**Como ya dije en el resumen, esto es un regalo (algo atrasado) para _Meilyng-LoveU.H_. Espero que te guste MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHISÍSISISISISISIMO.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo ni el argumento de Naruto ni sus personajes, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo lo utilizo con el fin de entretener, siempre sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Allá voy:**

* * *

Todos habían notado el cambio en el carácter de Ino a lo largo de estos últimos meses, ya casi años. Es cierto que la huida de Sasuke de Konoha había influido en el grado de madurez actual de los chicos, pero en la Yamanaka se había incrementado enormemente.

Estar lejos de Sasuke había abierto los ojos a la chica, y ese azul como el cielo ya no era el mismo.

Ella seguía siendo una chica alegre y decidida, siempre algo problemática, como bien exponía su compañero de equipo. Pero, el roce hace el cariño, y la cercanía hace el amor. Ino comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Naruto, y apreciaba que continuase con la ardua tarea de parar aquella absurda venganza.

Además, bien era apreciada por las chicas del pueblo la potente transformación del cuerpo del Kitsune. Se había convertido en un hombre: ya rozaba el metro y ochenta centímetros, sus abdominales eran de infarto, y esos ojos azul oscuro había adquirido matices brillantes.

Era casi imposible, a sus dieciséis años, no sentirse atraída por aquel cuerpo, propio de dioses.

Pero, la atracción que Ino sentía por Naruto iba más allá que la mera apariencia. El carácter decidido, positivo, nunca realista, era como un imán para ella. Simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

De todas formas, ella era consciente de que Naruto seguía prendido de Sakura. Su enemistad con la chica del pelo rosa era sólo en la apariencia, porque ambas sabía que si la otra estaba en apuros, iría a su rescate sin siquiera planteárselo.

Ahora, Ino, se limitaba a dejar que el tiempo pasase, actuando como un bálsamo para las heridas de todos. Pero, si había algo de lo que no disponían, eso era, precisamente, el tiempo.

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos eran conscientes de que formar parte de ella implicaba arriesgar su vida. Lo sabían, pero no por ello se echaban atrás.

Luchaban por un futuro mejor y más seguro que el presente, Luchaban por sus hijos. Por la persona a la que amaban. Por la sonrisa de una criatura dentro de cinco, diez, quince años.

Ino luchaba por Naruto. Por su villa, por su familia. Porque no quería que nadie resultase herido (seguro que la inútil de Sakura no daría abasto con tanta sangre). Quería que el chico rubio se convirtiese en Hokage, e hiciese que aquellos que primero lo repudiaron tuvieran que comerse sus palabras.

Aquella era la última noche de paz. La última noche segura. La última noche antes de los gritos de dolor y angustia, las lágrimas y la muerte. Esa noche había quedado con Naruto.

* * *

Ino se había propuesto ser fuerte: decírselo a Naruto de golpe y sin titubear. Pero al verlo aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mano detrás de la cabeza, sus intenciones se esfumaron con el viento, que soplaba suave en aquella cálida noche de verano.

La chica se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cara anegada en lágrimas. Naruto, sorprendido, se dejó llevar por su naturaleza caritativa, y se agachó junto a la joven:

-¡Ino! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-L-Lo siento…- balbuceó ella, como pocas veces hacía.- Yo…

-Ven aquí.

El chico la abrazó protectoramente, y ella se dejó llevar por su humilde y cercana calidez. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, se rascó la nariz y se apartó levemente.

-Lo siento- dijo de nuevo- Es sólo que…

-Ya, ya. No pasa nada. El miedo es un sentimiento como cualquier otro y…

Ino le dio un buen puñetazo en la cabeza a su camarada.

-¡¿Tú eres tonto?! ¡Soy una ninja! Estamos entrenados para contener el miedo- Naruto se fijó en ese mohín de enfado que tanto le gustaba de Ino. La hacía parecer tan… _Tan Ino._

-¡Auch!

Los dos rieron, porque aquella situación era casi igual que los viejos tiempos. Aún así, ninguno de los dos dejó que los recuerdos les acechasen, siempre peligrosos.

-Ino- la llamó él- ¿Para qué me has citado?

Ella inspiró. Por todos era sabido que la Yamanaka siempre fue una mujer fuerte, y no iba a ser ese el día que ella faltase a su reputación. Soltó el aire contenido y comenzó su pequeño discurso.

-Naruto… Quiero ser clara y concisa en lo referente a lo que te voy a decir a continuación.

Él, todavía arrodillado a su lado en la mullida hierba, se limitó a esperar.

-Desde hace ya tiempo me fijo en ti. No de la misma forma como lo hacen las demás, sino con esperanzas, Dicen que cuando empezamos a pensar en el futuro es cuando verdaderamente dejamos de ser niños. Hace ya tiempo que pienso el futuro. Peor en un futuro contigo. No quiero que te asustes, pero es así. No puedo ignorar el calor en mi pecho cuando te veo, cuando hablas, cuando sonríes.- Ino hizo una pausa corta- Uno no elige la persona de la que se enamora, ¿no es así?

La chica paró, pero Naruto le dio tiempo por si quería añadir algo más. Cuando decidió que ella había acabado, se puso a pensar, mirándola a los ojos.

Esa noche, Naruto se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante: A veces, una mujer imperfecta es perfecta para ti.

Sólo debes pararte a pensar que si ella se ha tomado la molestia de verte de esa manera, es porque hay algo. El chico sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Tienes agallas, muchacha.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE ACABO DE SOLTAR?!- Ella cerró los puños, y un tic molesto apareció en su ojo.

-No je acabado.

Imprevisiblemente, Naruto tiró a Ino al suelo y se colocó encima de ella. Sonrió mientras le apartaba un mechón rebelde que colgaba delante de su cara. La chica se sonrojó, y miró a otro lado.

-Ay, Ino. Si sólo supieras cuánto deseo que este momento durara para siempre… Te comprendo y te respeto, y eso es lo que se necesita para que, poco a poco, nazca el amor.- Había un deje de tristeza y cansancio en la voz de Naruto, como si de repente todas esas batallas libradas le hiciesen parecer una anciano.

-¿Entonces…?- Ella dejó su pregunta sin acabar.

-Entonces, disfrutemos mientras podamos.

Él se agachó lentamente, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. EL choque sutil y superficial de sus labios prendió en el pecho de ambos un fuego azul: de los más destructores.

Las manos de Naruto, torpes e inexpertas, saldaban su falta de conocimiento con amor y cariño. Sujetaban a Ino por la cintura, y trazaban círculos en su espalda.

Las de Ino, tímidas y vergonzosas, se enredaron en los cortos cabellos rubios, en un momento de lucidez.

Naruto sonrió al notar cómo el fuego se expandía, y mordió el labio de su compañera levemente.

Se separaron y Naruto cogió a la chica en brazos. La llevó a la rama más baja del árbol más fuerte del bosque, donde se acurrucaron juntos.

Antes de rendirse al cansancio, Ino escuchó los versos de un poema muy antiguo, relatados por la suave voz de Naruto en su oído:

_Pon tu frente sobre mi frente y tu_

_mano sobre mi mano._

_Y hazme los juramentos que_

_romperás mañana._

_Y lloremos hasta que amanezca,_

_mi pequeña fogosa._

La Guerra empezaría en unas horas. Nadie estaba ni podía estar preparado.

Pero, Naruto e Ino, sabían que ahora podían hacer frente a cualquier criatura.

De todas formas, el amor era el monstruo más peligroso que existía, y ellos ya habían cedido ante él.

* * *

**Antes de nada, también quería aclarar que el pequeño poema del final pertenece al poeta Paul Verlaine. Uno de los grandes.**

**No quise ponerlo muy dramático (y eso que ya saben que amo el drama XD), así que espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Me pareció que relataba algo que bien podría haber pasado en la serie. No me gusta salirme mucho del argumento.**

**Ya saben, todos los comentarios que tengan para mí, serán bien recibidos, como siempre.**

**Un besazo.**


End file.
